1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to well logging systems and methods in general and, more particularly, to dielectric well logging systems and methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a previous system, the output from an AND gate was applied to an integrator downhole in the logging tool which integrated the voltage. However, due to the high temperature variations present in borehole well logging, considerable drift was experienced from that type of a measuring device. The present invention represents an improvement over the aforementioned device since its output is not adversely affected by temperature in the borehole. Further, better resolution of measurement can be obtained using the present invention. The present invention also corrects for known errors and has internal calibration circuitry.